


A Wish for a Proposal

by Wendy_Parker



Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [21]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Not related to Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker
Summary: Ace still kept the made-up wedding ring from the ghost marriage shenanigans. It was childish really. It wasn't made from the finest cut diamond pr crafted by a master. He was pretty sure Sam got it from a cereal box and decided to sell it for twice the madols. But Ace still kept it for some reason. Maybe he could sell it again for extra pocket money.But when the Wish Upon a Star event arrived, he knew what use that toy ring can be.(Twisted-Wonderland © Disney, Aniplex)
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola
Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	A Wish for a Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the 100 Bookmarks

Ace still kept the made-up wedding ring from the ghost marriage shenanigans. It was childish really. It wasn't made from the finest cut diamond or crafted by a master. He was pretty sure Sam got it from a cereal box and decided to sell it for twice the madols. But Ace still kept it for some reason. Maybe he could sell it again for extra pocket money.

But when the Wish Upon a Star event arrived, he knew what use that toy ring can be.

The moment he saw Deuce in that stargazer garment, Ace felt his heart skyrocketed. Never before he had seen Deuce in such an elegant way. Like, 'elegant' and 'Deuce' never should exist in the same sentences. But, it was possible apparently.

He watched Deuce practiced with Trey from afar, noting every moment his wand slipped from his hand or when he slipped his own shawl. It was clumsy, yes, but Ace couldn't take his eye away from the bluenette, on how he was so determined to dance the best he could.

And his training came into its fruition in the most beautiful dance Ace had ever seen. Deuce was breathtaking. He didn't slip or lose the tempo. He was smiling the brightest smile Ace had ever seen. He was like a fae, dancing in the middle of a meteor shower in the most magical way possible.

The dance was over too quickly and the crowd erupted into cheers. Ace couldn't bring himself to move, eyes still gazing at Deuce who was out of breath but still smiling wide. He didn't know how long he had been staring because when he snapped out from his trance, Deuce was already in front of his face.

"GAH!" He jumped back. "Don't startle me like that!"

"Well, you shouldn't be snoozing off in public like that," Deuce said, hands on his hips. "Are you sick or something? Your face is red."

Ace's hands went to cover his blushing cheeks. "I- No! It's just a bit cold out here."

Deuce rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Sure."

"Oi. You think I'm joking?"

"Hah! Have you seen these clothes?" _I couldn't take my eyes off you._ "It has less sleeve than you and I'm not cold!" _Yeah. You're too hot for me. You're gonna give me fever from the clashing temperature._

Ace rolled his eyes. "Cih. Whatever."

Deuce giggled and sat next to Ace. The ginger was acutely aware of their shoulder bumping into each other. The bluenette didn't seem to notice, his eyes stared at the twinkling blue sky above. "We've done a good job. I wish everyone's wish came true."

Ace at some point in the day regretted ever making his wish. That wasn't what he wanted, not even close to what he actually wanted. But, he wasn't sure if he was brave enough to say his real wish.

"What do you wish for?" he blurted out.

Deuce turned to him. "Huh?"

"Even if you're on the job that doesn't mean you can't make a wish too," Ace said. "So, what do you wish for?"

Deuce hummed before looking up to the sky again. "To be honest... I don't know." He sighed. "My long-time wish is so that my mother doesn't have to cry and I'm working on fulfilling my own wish my way."

Ace frowned. "Fulfilling your wish your way?"

"W-Well..." Deuce scratched his cheek. "I tried my best to be the best student so my mother doesn't have to worry about me. And she sounded very happy when I told her about you."

"W-What did you say?" Ace asked, trying to sound annoyed but he was really nervous.

"I..." A trace of red dusted Deuce cheeks. "I said that you are the best friend I could ever have. And that's saying much since I never had any real friends before. But you are there, through thick and thin. I can't seem to stay away from you." He then grinned at him. "But I'm glad I'm stuck with you."

Ace's heart raced faster. "Are you serious?"

"D-Don't make me say it again!" Deuce pouted. "I just..." He sighed. His hand suddenly reached for Ace, squeezing it in a gentle manner. "I'm glad I can be with you, Ace."

Ace was silent, staring at his hand and to Deuce's gentle face. Ace felt his face became hotter and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. To hear that from Deuce's own mouth gave Ace the warmest feeling that he never thought he could feel again. It was like when his girlfriend accepted a couple back then. The same warmth that Ace was afraid he couldn't feel again. But here he was. Sitting under the starry sky, next to the boy who made his days livelier and never failed to make his heart leaps.

He sighed. _This is so childish._

"You think you can grant my wish?"

"Eh?"

It was childish for him to keep the toy ring. It was childish of him to bring it now. It was childish of him to go down his knees and took the ring out from his pocket, holding it up toward a wide-eyed Deuce.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

He expected a rejection. He expected something stupid came out from Deuce's mouth like, "Wh-Wh-Wha- Wait! Marriage?!"

"NO!" _Not yet, maybe._ "But just... You know... Just a couple."

"A... Couple...?"

Ace bit his lips. "That's kinda my wish." Ace looked straight into Deuce's eyes, looking serious than he had ever been. "I want to be with you. Like, standing side by side with you. Not in front of you, not behind you, but beside you. You mean so much to me and... I want to be with you." He swallowed. "Unless you-"

Deuce grasped his hand and Ace let out a small gasp. Deuce stared at him with half-lidded eyes. "I..." He let out a gentle smile. "I want the same thing too." He reached for the toy ring and slipped it to his right ring finger. "I would like that."

Ace sighed, lips pulled into a shaky smile of relief. "You... I'm the one who should be put it on your finger."

"E-Eh?! I-I guess I'm too excited to wear it."

Ace laughed, feeling the weight finally being lifted off his shoulder. "You're silly, Deuce." But he smiled at him, brushing the bangs of the boy's forehead. "That's why I like you."

Deuce blushed and leaned into Ace's palm. Slowly, Ace leaned forward, his hand traveled to the back of Deuce's head. Deuce knew what was going on and slipped his eyes shut.

Their first kiss happened just as a shooting star flew above them. _There is nothing childish about this._

**Author's Note:**

> A sort-of request from Trumblr of ADeuce.  
> I love my braincells duo~!


End file.
